catechismfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Archbishops of Milan
__TOC__ Early Bishops * St Barnabas the Apostle (50-55) * St Anathalon (53-63) * St Caius (63 - 85) sede vacante * St Castricianus (97 - 138) * St Calimerus (about 138–191) sede vacante * St Monas (late 3rd century - early 4th century) * St Mirocles (313-316) * St Maternus (316–328) * St Protasius (328–343?) * St Eustorgius I (343–349?) * St Dionysius (349–355) ** Auxentius (355–374), Arian, an intruder in the Catholic Church * St Ambrose (374–397) * St Simplician (397–400) * St Venerius (400–408) * St Marolus (408–423) * St Martinianus (423–435) * St Glycerius (436–438) * St Lazarus (438–449) * St Eusebius (449–462) * St Gerontius (462–465) * St Benignus (465–472) * St Senator (472–475) * St Theodorus I (475–490) * St Lawrence I (490–512) * St Eustorgius II (512–518) * St Magnus (518–530?) * St Dacius (530–552) * Vitale (552–556) * St Ausanus (556–559?) Genoa period * St Honoratus (560–571?) * Frontone (571–573?) * Lawrence II (573–592) * Constantius (593–600) * Deodatus (601–628) * Asterius (629–639) * Forte (639–641) Middle Age * St John the Good (641–669) * St Antoninus (669–671) * St Maurilius (671) * St Ampelius (671–676) * St Mansuetus (676–685) * St Benedict (685–732) * Theodorus II (732–746) * St Natalis (746–747) * Arifred (747–748) * Stabile (748–750) * Leto (751–755) * Tommaso (755–783) * Peter (784–803) * Odelperto (803–813) * St Anselm I (bishop of Milan) (813–818) * St Buono (818–822) * Angilbert I (822–823) * Angilberto II Pusterla (824–859) * Tadone (860–868) * Ansperto Confalonieri of Biassono (868–881) * Anselmo II Capra (882–896) * Landulf I (896–899) * Andrea of Canciano (899–906) * Aicone (906–918) * Gariberto of Besana (918–921) * Lambert (921–931) * Elduin (931–936) * Arderico (936–948) * Adelman (948–953) * Walpert (953–970) * Arnulf I (970–974) * Gotofredo I (974–979) * Landulf II of Carcano (980–998) * Arnolfo II da Arsago (998–1018) * Ariberto da Intimiano (1018–1045) * Guido da Velate (1045–1069) * Attone (1070–1075) * Gotofredo II da Castiglione (1070–1075), antibishop * Tebaldo da Castiglione (1075–1080) * Anselmo III da Rho (1086–1093) * Arnolfo III (1093–1097) * Anselmo IV da Bovisio (1097–1101) * Grossolano (1102–1112) * Giordano da Clivio (1112–1120) * Olrico da Corte (1120–1126) * Anselmo V della Pusterla (1126–1135) * Robaldo (1135–1145) * Umberto I da Pirovano (1146–1166) * St Galdino della Sala (1166–1176) * Algisio da Pirovano (1176–1185) * Umberto II Crivelli (1185–1187)Elected Pope Urban III in 1185, but retained the archdiocese of Milan as administrator until his death * Milone da Cardano (1187–1195) * Umberto III da Terzago (1195–1196) * Filippo I da Lampugnano (1196–1206) * Umberto IV da Pirovano (1206–1211) * Gerardo da Sessa (1211–1212) * Enrico I da Settala (1213–1230) * Guglielmo I da Rizolio (1230–1241) * Leon da Perego (1241–1257) * Ottone Visconti (1262–1295) * Ruffino da Frisseto (1295–1296) * Francesco I da Parma (1296–1308) * Cassone della Torre (1308–1317) * Aicardo da Intimiano (1317–1339) * Giovanni II Visconti (1342–1354) * Roberto Visconti (1354–1361) * Guglielmo II della Pusterla (1361–1370) * Simon da Borsano (1370–1380) * Antonio de' Saluzzi (1380–1401) * Pietro II di Candia (1402–1410) * Francesco II Crippa (1409–1414) * Bartolommeo Capra (1414–1433) * Francesco III Piccolpasso (1433–1443) * Enrico II Rampini (1443–1450) * Giovanni III Visconti (1450–1453) * Nicolò Amidano (1453–1454) * Timoteo Maffei (1454) * Gabriele Sforza (1454–1457) * Carlo I da Forlì (1457–1461) * Cardinal Stefano Nardini (1461–1484) * Cardinal Giovan IV Arcimboldi (1484–1488) (absentee) * Guido Antonio Arcimboldi (1488–1497) (absentee) * Ottaviano Arcimboldi (1497) (absentee) * Cardinal Ippolito I d'Este (1497–1520) (absentee) * Cardinal Ippolito II d'Este (1520–1550) (absentee) * Giovanni Angelo Arcimboldi (1550–1555) (absentee) * Cardinal Ippolito II d'Este (1555–1556) (absentee) * Filippo II Archinto (1556–1558) (absentee) * vacant Modern Age * Cardinal (St.) Carlo Borromeo (1564–1584) * Cardinal Gaspare Visconti (1584–1595) * Cardinal Federico I Borromeo (1595–1631) * Cardinal Cesare Monti (1632–1650) * Cardinal Alfonso Litta (1652–1679) * Cardinal Federico II Visconti (1681–1693) * Cardinal Federico III Caccia (1693–1699) * Cardinal Giuseppe I Archinto (1699–1712) * Cardinal Benedetto II Erba Odescalchi (1712–1737) * Cardinal Carlo Gaetano Stampa (1737–1742) * Cardinal Giuseppe II Pozzobonelli (1743–1783) * Filippo Maria Visconti (1784–1801) * Cardinal Giovanni Battista Caprara (1802–1810) * vacant * Cardinal Carlo Gaetano Gaisruck (1816–1846) * Bartolomeo Carlo Romilli (1847–1859) * Paolo Angelo Ballerini (1859–1867) * Luigi Nazari di Calabiana (1867–1893) * Cardinal (Bl.) Andrea Ferrari (May 21, 1894 – February 2, 1921) * Cardinal Ambrogio Damiano Ratti (June 13, 1921–1922), elected Pope Pius XI * Cardinal Eugenio Tosi (1922–1929) * Cardinal (Bl.) Ildefonso Schuster, OSB (June 26, 1929 – August 30, 1954) * Cardinal (St.) Giovanni Battista Montini (November 1, 1954–1963), elected Pope Paul VI * Cardinal Giovanni Colombo (August 10, 1963 – December 29, 1979) * Cardinal Carlo Maria Martini, SJ (December 29, 1979 – June 11, 2002) * Cardinal Dionigi Tettamanzi (July 11, 2002 – June 28, 2011) * Cardinal Angelo Scola (June 28, 2011 – July 7, 2017) * Mario Delpini (September 9, 2017 – Present) Notes Category:Joseph Barnabas Category:Lists